


Understanding Him

by RefugeeofTumblr



Series: Dedeucing the Dedeucer [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is caught observing Sherlock, and the detective gets him to admit what's troubling him. Drabble-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding Him

The workings of a mind as complicated as Sherlock's are impenetrable to John. He gazes at his friend without knowing or thinking about how long, time stretching, bending, becoming inconsequential. A mug of nice hot coffee steams in his hand, forgotten as the doctor ponders his friend. The dark raven-colored hair and smooth white skin are so familiar that it's a bit odd to consider when he truly thinks about it. He sees every day how hardly anyone is allowed to get this close to Sherlock. Molly's advances are shunned, Anderson and all the others insulted and turned back, but not him. Somehow John is special. He's so ordinary, so dull even in his own eyes. 

_What does Sherlock see in me?_ John wonders absently.

His observations and musings are interrupted when the consulting detective's eyes open and fix on his own. They lock on like they're going to drill right through his soul and leave a hole so wide everything will just fall out. John is startled, jerking and noticing the marks on his arm where it supported his weight against the door frame. Had he really been staring at Sherlock so long?

"You were observing me. Probably for a good ten minutes, too. What's going on?" Sherlock seems genuinely puzzled. That's another thing that's unique about his relationship with John. He actually cares about the army doctor's well being. 

Making his way to the armchair beside one of the windows John sits awkwardly, folding and unfolding his legs. The keen gaze of the consulting detective does not leave him for a moment. Sherlock probably knows what he's going to say already. It makes John feel an odd mixture of discomfort and at the same time belonging. It feels strangely good to be understood. To have someone who was able to see so deep into his heart. 

With a start, John realizes that his flatmate is waiting patiently. That's never happened before either. "Well," he begins, trying to find an answer that's at least partly true and good enough to stand up to scrutiny.

"Wait, John. I can tell you're about to feed me some half-baked truth that wouldn't stand up to any kind of scrutiny."

The vague response dies on John's tongue. "Yeah," he murmurs. Silence takes over, the uncomfortable third wheel. Eventually the army doctor breaks the stillness with a tentative question. "Is it okay, d'you think, to be afraid of the truth?" He doesn't know what to expect, but for Sherlock to respond gently isn't one of them. It seems that today the detective is determined to break all expectations and normalcy - even by his own startling standards.

In his rumbling baritone Sherlock replies, "Sometimes, even the strongest shudder when faced with hard truth. Not myself personally. But if you are experiencing such a thing then yes, I suppose it is normal." The words are surprisingly soothing for John, and he nods more to himself than to Sherlock.

"Right then. Well, I guess I'll tell you then." John is a man of steel at heart, but now he finds himself unable to say what needs to be said. His clear nerves are obviously troubling to Sherlock. That gives John the push he needs to start talking.

"I think I've fallen in love, Sherlock."

Raising one eyebrow, the consulting detective sits up more fully. He cocks his head a little in a clear signal of curiosity. "You feel awkward telling me this, so I can only assume that you think I would disapprove. What female has taken your fancy?"

With an embarrassed cough, John decides to be out with it. "It's not...a woman. It's you."

Sherlock's eyes widen in surprise. He seems lost for words. John waits with baited breath, watching his friend's face as the detective takes in this new piece of information. Only a few tense seconds pass before Sherlock reacts but it seems like so much longer than that. Finally he stands up, crossing swiftly to where John is sitting. It happens so fast that John can only react as hot, soft lips claim his own.

The kiss is tender and wonderful, even though no tongues are involved yet. When John recovers from the surprise he swipes his tongue gently across Sherlock's lower lip to ask entry. Slowly the warm hot cavern opened to him, and John hums. Oh, yes. This has to be heaven...

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it as authentic as possible. I kept thinking that this scene might actually sort of happen, with John trying to observe Sherlock the way Sherlock does to him. Then of course, some Johnlock happened in my head and I had to write it all down. Hope you guys like it. I'm tentatively adding it to a little series, though I have no idea when I might add to it. Anyway, please give me constructive feedback and tell me what you liked and/or didn't like.
> 
> Be nice, though, please.


End file.
